Shin megami tensei: Persona, The two moons
by El fenix del fuego azul
Summary: Mucho años después de lo ocurrido con la sombras, Mitsuri, se da cuenta de que su padre, había financiado un gran proyecto d euna urbe artificial en medio del oceano. La joven, viaja hacía la ciudad de la media luna y se da cuenta que la sombra, empieza a volver y la ciudad es su siguiente objetivo, pero también se da cuenta que en esa ciudad han empezado a florecer otros usuarios
1. La ciudad de la media luna

La ciudad de la media luna.

Un juicio se estaba llevando a cabo en una corte, el público, familiares de las víctimas y abogados en prácticas, estaban observando como el fiscal argumentaba la culpabilidad del acusado, los policías, estaban vigilando las salidas y el tribunal, para que no hubiese ningún intento de escape, ya sea pacifico o violento de parte del acusado, el jurado escuchaba a la parte persecutora, el juez, estaba dictaminando en su mente su decisión, el testigo, estaba contestando la pregunta de la fiscalía, el abogado, un tipo de contestará gruesa y que parecía no tener cuello, impuesto por la ley al acusado, estaba tratando con nervio de pensar en cómo salvaría a su defendido de la condena, mientras que el acusado, un tipo de tez blanca, pelo largo que le llegaba hasta la espalda, el cual estaba teñido de gris, cuerpo delgado casi esquelético, mentón puntiagudo, ojos azules oscuros, vestía con el uniforme de los presos un uniforme de color gris, el sujeto, que tenía sus manos esposada, estaba sonriendo confiado, a él no le importaba mucho el juicio, sabía que si o si iba a salir de ese lugar.

—Y es así, que le pido al jurado y al señor juez, que mediten y hagan que esta mancha de la sociedad, page por las muertes de todas esas pobres víctimas—concluyo el fiscal, con un tono alto y firme.

—Ya veo, ¿tiene algo que decir la defensa?—el juez, observo al abogado, el cual no dijo nada.

—Bien, se hará un receso—el juez se paró.

Pasado el tiempo, los presentes volvieron a sus puestos, el juez, pidió el dictamen al jurado, los cuales declararon culpable al acusado.

—Bien, por la muerte de más de 100 personas, te condenamos a la vacuna letal—sentenció el juez, golpeando su maso con la mesa— ¿Algo que decir?

—jaja, imbéciles humanos, no necesito a un patético abogado de cuarta, para salir libre—se empezó a reír el acusado y mordió sus labios tan fuerte que le salió un hilo de sangre y exclamo con una sonrisa loca—persona, aparece Belcebú.

En ese mismo instante, un vórtice se abrió y apareció, una gran mosca que tenía un bastón tribal, los presentes estaban anonadados y asustado, por aquel ser, la criatura observo a su invocador.

—Gran demonio, elimina a todo lo de esta sala que no haya ningún ser vivo—ordeno el acusado.

El ser invocado, empezó a cumplir las órdenes que se le había ordenado, mientras la criatura hacía desastre, el invocador, se reía maniáticamente.

Un helicóptero de color blanco, volaba sobre el océano, adentro del trasporte aéreo, se encontraba el piloto y una joven mujer, de edad indefinida, su pelo era largo y de color rojo oscuro, el cual tapa su ojo izquierdo, sus ojos de color marrones con una tonalidad rojiza, la mujer vestía con un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca una chaqueta azul, zapatos rojos y llevaba puesto unos guantes blancos.

—Así que es esa la ciudad—se permitió pensar la mujer, mientras veía desde la ventana del helicóptero una gran ciudad que tenía forma de media luna, en medio del mar—La ciudad de Lahnik, un proyecto para crear una ciudad en medio del mar, que no dependa de países más grande.

Al aterrizar el helicóptero, la pelirroja, bajo del vehículo aéreo y se encontró con dos personas que la estaban esperando, uno era un hombre que parecía tener unos 45 años, tez blanca, pelo rubio y corto, de cuerpo esbelto, ojos azules, por su cara parecía tener grandes experiencia en el duro ámbito empresarial, vestido con un pantalón negro, zapatos negros, una camisa blanca y un frag. Al lado de él, se encontraba una mujer más joven que él, de piel blanca y tersa, cuerpo esbelto, ojos verdes oscuros, pelo castaño negro, que le llegaba hasta la espalda y que tenía amarrado con una coleta, vestía con una falda en forma de tubo color negra, zapatos negros, una camisa blanca de mangas larga y un frac

—Bienvenida, señorita Mitsuro kirijo—el rubio, le estrecho la mano a la mujer pelo rojo y agrego—Es un gusto tener a la hija del gran señor Kirijo con nosotros, lamento mucho su fallecimiento.

—Supe que mi padre, tenía un cierto apego por el proyecto de la ciudad, señor Duncan—Mitsuro, dejo de estrechar la mano del empresario.

—Sí, su padre financio gran parte de este proyecto, fue de gran ayuda, ya que nosotros se nos estaban acabando los fondos en aquella época—le dijo Duncan a Mitsuro y agrego—pero mejor hablar de los asuntos que nos atañen, mientras damos un pequeños paseo por la ciudad, se asombrara de lo hermosa que es esta gran construcción.

Mitsuro, estuvo de acuerdo con Duncan y los siguió hasta la larga limosina, la secretaria que también hacía la labor de chofer, abrió la puerta trasera del auto, permitiendo entrar al señor Dunca y a Mitusro, cuando entraron los dos, la mujer, cerró la puerta y se disponía a entrar en el sitio del chofer, cuando escucho su celular, lo saco rápido y observo el nombre de quien la llamaba en la pantalla, al ver en nombre de Quilla, suspiro y contesto.

— ¿Qué sucede, hermana?—pregunto la secretaria a la persona que la llamaba

— ¿Por qué, no me despertaste?—Una voz de enfado salía del celular—Rayo, por tu culpa llegare tarde al primer día de colegio de este año.

—Quilla, ya eres grandecita para que yo te despierte, además si tanto miedo tiene de levantarte tarde, entonces cómprate un despertador o utiliza el despertador del celular—le regaño la mujer a su hermana menor y agrego—Y no me llames en hora de trabajo.

La mujer, colgó el teléfono y subió al auto.

— ¿Problemas familiares?—Pregunto Mitsuro, con sus brazos entre cruzado.

—Disculpe, señorita—La secretaria, miro a Mitsuro, desde el espejo del auto.

—No se preocupe—Mitusuro, sonrío a la secretaria.

La mujer, agradeció la comprensión de la mujer de pelo rojo e hizo partir el auto.

En una habitación, la cual tenía varios postes de personajes de videojuegos, pegadas en la pared, un armario de madera al lado de una ventana con cortinas verdes y un escritorio pintado de blanco que tenía un notebook modificado, además de varios cuadernos que tenía desordenado, que estaba sentada en la cama miraba molesta un celular que tenía en sus manos, la joven que tenía por nombre Quilla, era una joven de 16 años, de una estatura un poco baja que las chicas de su edad, de tez blanca, de cuerpo atlético, ojos azules, pelo largo que le llegaba hasta su cintura, extensiones de cabellos que llegaba hasta sus mejillas y cubría su frente.

La joven de pelo azul, dejo su celular a un lado, se paró y se dirigió al armario, necesitaba vestirse ya o si no, llegaría muy tarde al colegio, después de vestirse, con el uniforme del colegio, una falda negra, una camisa blanca, una chaqueta negra y una corbata roja con nudo de mariposa, además de unos zapatos negros y una pantimedias blancas.

Cuando se terminó de vestí, fue al baño y dio un vistazo rápido a su uniforme.

—Este uniforme, es algo japonés—se permitió pensar la joven y agrego—Es cierto, el fundador del instituto era un japonés.

Quilla, salió de su casa con su mochila en el hombro y empezó a correr hacía su colegio.

—Maldición, maldición, es el primer día de clase y llego tarde—se dijo para así misma la joven.

Ya estaba a la mitad del camino, cuando otro chico que llegaba tarde, se acercó al lado de ella.

—Buen día, Quilla, llegando tarde, ¿he?—saludo el chico a la joven de pelo azul.

—Cállate Tafari, tú también estas llegando tarde—Quilla, miro al joven que estaba corriendo junto con ella.

Tafari, era un joven de la misma edad de Quilla, de piel oscura, cuerpo delgado, ojos café oscuro, pelo negro corto, era mucho más alto que la joven pelo azul y un poco más que los chicos de su edad, vestía con el uniforme masculino del colegio que iba Quilla, un pantalón negro, zapatos negros, una camisa blanca y encima una chaqueta negra.

—jaja, bueno, eso es cierto –Tafari, le sonrío a su amiga, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Los chicos, siguieron corriendo, cuando estaba cerca del colegio, el porte del colegio, estaba empezando a cerrarse, ambos chicos, se miraron y afirmaron con su cabeza, aumentaron la velocidad y llegaron antes de que el portón cerrase.

—Llegamos… a tiempo—Quilla, respiraba entre cortado por el cansancio y sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas.

—Deberías hacer más ejercicio, Quilla—bromo Tafari a su amiga.

—Tú cállate—Quilla, contesto a la broma de su amigo y luego sonrío—Vamos a clase, espero que el profesor no nos dé una amonestación por llegar un poco tarde.

Para la mala suerte de los chicos, y como predigo la joven Quilla, el profesor a cargo de la catedra, se molestó con los chicos y después de regañarlos, por llegar tarde, le dio una amonestación menor, les mano a su asiento y les dijo a los chicos, que debían quedarse hacer un ensayo después del horario de clase.

Los chicos, afirmaron sin replicar y fueron a sentarse a sus respectivos puestos. El profesor, volvió hacer su clase.

Cuando la primera clase término, los chicos estaban conversando en el patio, sobre porque había llegado tarde, junto a los dos estaba un joven pelirrojo de piel blanca, un poco delicada, cuerpo esbelto, su tenía forma de hongo, ojos verdeazulados y pecas en las mejillas, vestía con el uniforme masculino del colegio.

—Ustedes no aprenden, ¿cierto?—el chico pecoso, suspiro fastidiado—Quilla, si tienes problemas con despertar, debe poner un despertador y no jugar a tus videojuegos, hasta tan tarde y tu Tafari, deja de ver series hasta tarde.

—disculpa, Raimon—Quilla, pidió disculpa a su compañero y agrego—Pero era un jefe difícil, me costó varias muertes para poder vencerlo, pero valió la pena, me pude desquitar con ese maldito.

—Quilla, revisa tus prioridades—Raimon, observo a su compañera y amiga, con una cara de desaprobación y luego cambio su rostro a una pequeña sonrisa—Bueno, como sea, tomen para que puedan hacer el ensayo.

El pelirrojo, le entrego a ambos chicos, unas copias de sus apuntes.

—Gracias, eres un amor, Raimon—Quilla, tomo los apuntes de su amigo.


	2. Una noche peligrosa (parte 1)

Una noche peligrosa (parte 1).

La visión que veía Misturo, desde aquella habitación del edificio, era de una ciudad con varios rascacielos y con una actividad bien movida, como la ciudad en donde vivía cuando era una estudiante, aunque esta no parecía sufrir del mismo problema, que alguna vez tuvo su ciudad.

—Como se lo había explicado, señorita Mitsuro, Lahnik, fue hecha para convertirse en una capital comercial, tecnologica y una potencia a nivel mundial—El señor Duncan, miraba a la Kirijo, desde su puesto en la habitación.

—Veo, que esta ciudad, se fundó con unas grandes ambiciones—Mitsuro, se fue a sentar en su puesto y agrego—Pero quiero que me cuente de aquel incidente que sucedió hace algunos cuantos años atrás, esa explosión de un centro de investigación financiado por mi padre.

—Sabía que su visita, no solo era para vigilar su herencia—Duncan, cerro miro a su secretaria, que estaba parado al lado de él—Por favor, puedes dejarnos solos y de paso llama al Doctor Light.

La secretaria, con un poco de extrañeza por la petición de su jefe, hizo una reverencia para despedirse de Mitsuro y saco su celular para llamar doctor, mientras salía de la habitación.

—Solo muy poco sabe lo que en verdad sucedió—Duncan, suspiro hondo, el recordar aquel suceso no le agradaba mucho—Creo que usted, conoce los términos personas y sombras, además de otros términos y eventos que tienen que están muy relacionados entre si.

—Sí, conozco el significado de aquellos términos—Mitsuro, se acordó de los eventos que había vivido en la preparatoria Gekkoukan y lo que había averiguado sobre lo sucedido en una ciudad pequeña de Japón llamada Inaba.

—Entonces mejor ir al grano—Duncan, que se había puesto muy serio empezó a explicar lo que había sucedido en aquel día— nuestro centro, había empezado a investigar sobre los fenómenos de las personas y las sombras e identificamos a varios niños y jóvenes, que había manifestado el potencial de aquel poder, podían invocar a los seres llamados personas, muchos de estos niños era huérfanos o de familia de muy pocos recursos, así que no fue complicado llevarnos a aquellos chicos al centro, con el pretextó de ayudarles, hicimos muchos experimentos con esos niños, para saber más de aquel poder.

De entre esos niños, habían unos hermanos, los cuales eran muy prometedores, podían invocar a varias personas y además nos dimos cuenta que eran portales humanos hacía el mundo de la sombras, o sea, por voluntad podía invocar aquellos seres sin tener que ir al mundo de las sombras, aunque esto se manifestaba más en el joven que en su hermana menor.

Hicimos pruebas muy peligrosas con aquellos chicos, sometiéndolos a eventos que casi los matan, pero ellos no se quejaba, hacía todo lo que les pedíamos, tal vez por agradecimiento, no lo sé, entonces sucedió el evento. Unos de nuestros experimentos, se salió de control y la niña, quedo muy lastimada, eso hizo que el hermano se enojase y se descontrolase, llamo a una persona muy poderosa e incluso invoco aquel mundo, destruyo todo el centro, tratamos de controlarlo, pero no pudimos, fue gracia a una niña, que detuvimos al joven, antes que el problema afectase a la ciudad. Después de aquel desastre, cancelamos los experimentos con niños e enviamos a cada pequeño a familias en diferentes parte del mundo

Mitsuro, escucho la historia de Duncan, con mucha atención, algo parecido había sucedido en su ciudad, pero ciertos sucesos eran diferentes a aquel evento.

—¿Que sucedió con aquellos hermanos?—la Kirijo, pregunto a Duncan.

— Tuvimos que sepáralos, el joven termino con una familia extranjera y la niña, termino viviendo una familia en esta ciudad—Duncan, le contesto a la Kirijo y agrego—Creo que el doctor Light, puede explicar lo demás.

Un sujeto vestido de bata blanca, pantalones negros, zapatos negros, de tez pálida, ojos vedes azulado, pelo negro corto y una cara soñolienta, hizo su aparición.

—buenas, es un placer conocer a una Kirijo—el científico, extendió su mano para saludar a Mitsuro.

La pelirroja, se paro y saludo al científico con una reverencia, eso hizo que el hombre, se diese cuenta de su error cultural, así que hizo también una reverencia.

—Discúlpele señorita Kirijo, el no está acostumbrado a esta clases de reuniones—Duncan, pidió disculpa por el error del científico.

—Es un placer conocer a una Kirijo, he escuchado mucho de su abuelo—le dijo el científico que después se presento—Mi nombre es Erick Light, y he estudiado el fenómeno de las personas, desde que me entere del trabajo que hizo su abuelo y su padre.

—Por favor, no alague mucho a mi abuelo y mi padre, lo que hicieron fue imperdonable y no se debería repetir—Esa últimas palabras, las dijo mirando a Duncan.

El Dr Light, se sentó en una silla y abrió una carpeta que puso en la mesa.

—El consejo decidió tomar el ejemplo de su padre, pero creo que con la variante de construir el colegio al lado del laboratorio y clausurar gran parte del sector en el cual se abre la puerta al mundo de las sombras—el científico, saco de la carpeta la fotografía del colegio y otra del área en donde se ubicaba la estructura.

La pelirroja, tomo la fotografía y las observo, el colegio se parecía mucho al colegio a que iba, la joven pelo rojo, bajo las fotos y miro al doctor Light, pregunto sobre las horas que se producía la abertura al mundo de las sombras, el científico le contesto que era aleatorio, pero se producía cuando nadie está en el colegio, luego pregunto si había un equipo especializado en el colegio.

—Si pero es pequeño comparado al que usted lidero en su época escolar, solo hay dos personas—le contesto Light, que saco de la carpeta dos fotografías más y agrego—Una de ella es una joven estudiante, además de que fue la niña que detuvo al chico de aquel incidente de nuestro laboratorio y el otro un extranjero, que por alguna razón puede invocar a su persona, trabaja como bibliotecario en el colegio,

Mitsuro, miro las fotografías, uno era de una joven de tez blanca, pelo negro que le llegaba hasta la barbilla, ojos negros, de piel blanca y una mirada sería, el otro era un sujeto de unos 29 años de edad, de tez medía morena, ojos verdes oscuros, pelo castaño oscuro, algo desordenado.

—Ya veo, me gustaría ver ese colegio—le comento Mitsuro a Duncan.

—Claro, el científico Light, la acompañara—Duncan, le contesto a la Kirijo.

Ya se estaba siendo de tarde y las clases se habían acabado, el colegio ya no tenía ningún alumno, salvo por dos, el joven Tafari y la muchacha conocida como Quilla, los cuales estaban haciendo los ensayos que le había mandado el profesor, antes de irse el educador le había dado un tiempo hasta las 7 de la tarde para terminar esos trabajos y mandárselo por correo.

Los dos jóvenes, se encontraba en un laboratorio de computación que tenía el colegio.

—Ya está terminado—exclamo Tafari, con emoción y miro a su amiga—¿Y tu como vas?

—Termine junto contigo—Quilla, le contesto al chico y agrego—Ahora a enviárselo al profesor, que ya quiero llegar a mi casa y empezar a jugar un videojuego que tengo pendiente.

Los chicos, guardaron el ensayo y lo enviaron al correo del profesor.

—yahoo, ya está listo—Quilla, se levanto triunfante de su silla y dio un salto de alegría y agrego—Bueno, vámonos.

Tafari, sonrío por el gesto de felicidad de su amiga y afirmo con su cabeza, ambos salieron del laboratorio, pero cuando se estaba encaminado hacia la salida, vieron extrañados como el colegio se había trasformado, no estaban las salas, el piso era de una cerámica blanca y negra con tintes rojos como sangre, las paredes tenía un color de un verde fosforescente y brillante y el ambiente se había vuelto lúgubre y muy extraño.

—¿Que está sucediendo?—pregunto Quilla, mirando a todos lados y agrego—estoy segura que estábamos a punto de salir del colegio.

—Esto es extraño—el joven Tafari, miro a su alrededor.

Los chicos, empezaron a observar el entorno en que estaban y a comentar sobre lo sucedido, entre ambos se tiraron las mejillas y a parte de un molesto, pero pasajero dolor, no encontraron que nada cambiaba.

Los chicos, escucharon algo como un rugido y observaron que atrás de ellos había aparecido un ser negro, sin pies y con una máscara azulada, que avanzaba hacia ellos.

Los chicos, viéndose en peligro, empezaron a correr hasta que pudieron encontrar una escalera y subieron hasta otro piso.

Mitsuro, estaba en el colegio y se sorprendió al ver el cambio que había sufrido el lugar.

—Es como ese lugar—comento Mitsuro mirando una escalera que conectaba a la entrada.

La pelo rojo, observo que el científico que le acompañaba estaba más soñoliento de lo normal.

—Se me olvido contarle, que las personas normales al entrar a este lugar, entra en un sueño que dura hasta el otro día—el Dr Light, se sentó en el suelo y agrego, entregándole un localizador a Mitsuro—Esto le ayudara a encontrar al equipo que puede invocar a las personas.

Mitsuro, tomo el localizador y vio como el científico, se quedaba dormido.

—Entiendo—La Kirijo, miro la escalera—Bien, vamos.

La kirijo, subió la escalera y entro por aquella puerta a ese nuevo tártaro.


	3. Una noche peligrosa (parte 2)

Una noche peligrosa (parte 2): Nuevas personas

Para Quilla y Tafari, parecía haber pasado una eternidad. Después de escapar de aquella criatura color negro, habían caminado con cuidado para no encontrarse con más criatura, cuando vieron que no había peligro en la costa, se sentaron a descansar.

-¿Que ha sucedido, en este colegio? - se notaba el cansancio en su voz.  
-No se, es como si fuese una pesadilla -comento Tafari que agrego, más reparado-Mejor avanzar, hay que encontrar una salida, antes de que algo malo suceda.  
-Tienes razón -Quilla, se levantó junto con su amigo.

Mientras tanto Mitsuro, se encontraba alerta, ya había estado en una situación parecida, la mujer caminaba observando el localizador que le había entregado el científico.

"Están cerca", se permitió pensar Mitsuro, entonces cuando doblo una esquina, observo como una joven peleaba contra una sombra,que tenia la figura de un hombre musculoso y muy oscuro, con un traje de baño amarillo.

Mitsuro, puso atención a aquella pelea, la joven que luchaba era la chica que había visto con en la fotografía, vestía con el uniforme del colegio y luchaba utilizando una gran acha plateada, que manejaba si problemas.

La chica, se había defendió de varios ataque de la sombra y había propinado varios buenos golpea.

-Es tiempo de terminar, con esto -la chica, que había hecho retroceder a la sombra, saco su pistola y exclamó -Ve Scathach.

La joven se disparo y apareció su persona, Scathach, una mujer de piel blanca como la nieve, pelo rojizo, largo y ondulado, cuerpo esbelto y cintura de guitarra, vestida de una túnica verde esmeralda y llevaba una tiara con una esmeralda, portaba una espada y un escudo.

La joven, ordenó a su persona que realiza un ataque directo con su espada. Scathach, ataco a la sombra, blandiendo su espada, corto a su oponente a la mitad, la sombra fue derrotada, y la chica, hizo desaparecer a su persona.

-¿Quien anda?-la chica, se puso en posición de ataque y observo la esquina en donde estaba Mitsuro.  
-Vaya, tiene una buena percepción de tu entorno -Mitsuro, salio de su esquina y se acercó a la joven-Mi nombre es Mitsuro Kirijo y no soy una sombra.  
-¿Como es que no te duerme?-Pregunto la joven con sorpresa.

Mitsuro, le contó quien era ella y porque estaba en la escuela.

-bueno, entonces te guiaré a la base-la joven, dejo su pose defensiva al darse cuenta que Mitsuro, no era peligrosa y se presento-Mi nombre es Nilsa Hagebak.  
-Gusto en conocerte Nilsa-san-Mitsuro, sonrió .  
-Se nota que eres de Japón -comento Nilsa que se encamino hasta la base-vamos.

Mitsuro y Nilsa, se encaminaron hasta una biblioteca, espaciosa, con varios estantes abiertos y laboratorios de computación, el lugar, tenía un piso de cerámica Azul, pares blancas y un candelabro con luces, que colgaba del techo y iluminaba el lugar.

La japonesa, observo que en un escritorio, se encontraba el otro miembro del equipo que había visto en las fotografías.

El hombre, estaba sentado y reñía sus ojos cerrados, atrás de el se encontraba lo que parecía ser su persona, un sujeto alto, de cuerpo pálido, una túnica de monje café claro, aquel ser tenia una mascara que le tapaba la mitad de su rostro, la criatura, estaba leyendo un libro.

Cuando el hombre se dio cuenta de la parecencia de la pelirroja, abrió sus ojos y miro a la Mitsuro, pero no se sorprendió, ya que había sido avisado de la llegada de Mitsuro.

-¿Usted debe ser la señorita Kirijo?-El sujeto, se paro de su escritorio, e hizo desaparecer a su persona, observo a la japonesa-Mi nombre es Oliver Roble, también puedo invocar a personas, aunque la mía no es ofensiva.  
-Entiendo-Mitsuro, estrecho su mano con la de Oliver y saludo a Oliver-Es un gusto para mi, conocerlos.

Nilsa y Oliver, empezaron a conversar con la Kirijo.

-me gustaría acompañarlos a sus rondas-le dijo Mitsuro a Oliver y Nilsa.  
-¿Aun tiene su persona?-Oliver, saco una pistola de una maleta metálica y se la dio a la japonesa.  
-Si, aun tengo el poder-Mitsuro, invoco a su persona -Artemisa.

La persona de Mitsuro, apareció y la presencia de la persona de Mitauro, hizo que los presente se asombrase.

-Bueno, creo que es el momento de ir hacer una ronda-le dijo Mitsuro a los dos miembro de aquel grupo.

Mitsuro y Nilsa, estaban recorriendo los pasillos de aquel nuevo tartarus, junto a ellas se encontraba Oliver, que era el encargado de verificar la fuerza de las sombras.

El grupo, los cuales había subido varios pasillos y derrotados, ha varias sombras, estaba a la mitad de un piso del tartarus, cuando escucharon algunos pasos, que parecía de dos personas corriendo.

Quilla y Tafari, habían estado inadvertido para la sombra, por unos momentos, hasta que fueron descubierto por unos tres grandes pájaros de color negro, que tenía una mascara blanca y unas garras y picos metálicos, que los observaron desde la altura y empezaron a atacarlos, pero por suerte de ese primer ataque los chicos, recibieron solo rasguños, así que empezaron a correr para no recibir otro ataque.

Los chicos, eran perseguidos por las sombras, que los había descubiertos, entonces ellos se encontraron con tres personas.

-Corran-Exclamo Tafari a aquellas personas.

El grupo de Mitsuro, invocaron a sus personas, las cuales atacaron a un grupo de sombra que iba tras Quilla y Tafari.

El dúo, al ver a las personas, se sorprendieron y quedaron anonadados por esos seres.

Mitsuro, se acerco a los chicos.

-¿Que hacen aquí? - preguntó la pelo rojizo a los chicos.

Quilla y Tafari, se quedaron en silencio, durante unos segundo, aun no se recuperaban de su asombro, pero fue Tafari, el primero en hablar.

-Habíamos terminando de hacer un trabajo en el laboratorio, cuando salimos y nos encontramos con un extraño paisaje y con esas criaturas-le respondió Tafari a la pregunta de Mitsuro.  
-¿Que rayos, son esos seres?-interrumpió Quilla, puntando a Artemisa y Scathach, las cuales peleaban contra las sombras.  
-Son sombras y los que están peleando, son personas, las cuales invocamos para luchar contra esas criaturas-explicó Nilsa al dúo.

Oliver, advirtió de la presencia de mas sombras.

-Son muchas, ha este paso ustedes se cansaran-le dijo Oliver a las chicas.

Mitauro, estuvo pensativa y observó a los recién a parecido, "si ellos, pueden caminar sin dormirse en el tartarus, pudiese ser que son usuario de personas.

Mitsuro, le paso su pistola a Quilla y pidió, que imitara la forma de invocar a personas.

Quilla, tomo la pistola y se acordó como las cucas, había invocado a aquellos seres llamados personas.

Quilla, observo a las sombras y se puso la pistola en su sienes.

-Es el momento de que me invoque, sabe quien soy, decid mi nombre-Quilla, escucho una voz que le habla en su cabeza  
-Te invoco, persona-exclamo Quilla al momento de dispararse y agregó-Illa.

Apareció Villa, la persona de Quilla, una mujer, de cuerpo delgado, cintura en forma de reloj de arena de piel grisácea, ojos negros, dos pares de manos, dos sujetando la representación de la luna llena, la izquierda sujetando la luna nueva, que era representada por una esfera negra y la otra la luna media, representada por la mitad de una esfera gris, llevaba puesto un tocado en forma de media luna una túnica negra y una capa dorada.

Tafari, se sorprendió con la aparición de la luna, así que el también por consejo de Mitsuro, invoco a su persona.

-Te invoco, Olorun-Exclamo Tafari al invocar a su persona.

La persona de Tafari, era un ser de una piel azul clara y brillante, como si de el fluyese una energía, era de contextura musculosa, una espesa y larga barba negra, ojos de un color rojo zafiro, la mitad de su cuerpo estaba cubierta de una túnica blanca y portaba una gran lanza y un escudo.

-Esa son sus personas-Mitsuro, le comento a los chicos y agrego-Necesitamos su ayuda.

Quilla y Tafari, se miraron afirmaron con su rostro, iba a ayudar.

-Ataca Illa-Quilla, mando a su persona.  
-Ve tu también, Olorun.

Las personas de Quilla y Tafari, fueron a dar apoyo a Artemisa y Scathach, las cuales trataban de aguantar el paso de las sombras, que cada ve se hacia mucho más grandes.

Illa, lanzo varios rayos a las sombras, que fueron desapareciendo por causa del ataque de Illa, Olor un, atacaba atravesando con su lanza a las sombras mas grandes y defendía a Illa, cuando esta era golpeada por algún poder de la sombra que hacia que la persona de Quilla, obligatoriamente retrocediese.

Después de una ardua pelea, las sombras desaparecieron y las persona, al ver que no había peligros, desaparecieron, para volver con sus invocadores.

-Estamos vivos-Tafari, se sentó en el suelo y se empezó a reír.  
-Si-Quilla, se sentó junto con su amigo y agregó mirando a Mitsuro-Debe explicarnos mejor, que son esas criaturas.

Quilla, cerro sus ojos u dio un suspiro, antes de caer al suelo inconsciente.

-¡Quilla!-Fue lo último que la joven, oyó de parte de su amigo, antes de tocar el suelo.


End file.
